User talk:SheWhoKnows
EliteMaster117 05:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) --The State(Decrees)( ) 23:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Admin Help They look ok. :) -5ub7ank(7alk) 14:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! I'll be sure to read and comment on your articles right away. Yeah, "survival" pretty much sums things up for a new user, although it sounds pretty morbid. Most of the new users get here, make a few articles that pay little attention to established canon, are criticized for it, and leave and never return after only one or two days. I've been here since October of '08, and only a handful of users who joined after me have actually stayed. Those that do remain active generally make a single article and then expand on it with their subsequent articles before moving on to work on other topics for articles. Or at least, that's how I did things... Yeah, I think I read all of them, it's just that what I had to say about the Bomba Bugs was pretty much the same as my comments on the Wolf. As for the weapon, it looked balanced and normal (i.e. not unreasonably powerful). To avoid confusion, you might want to explain why it looks like a human weapon (like the original design was salvaged from human models or something) and it seemed odd that a weapon that looks like an SMG would be converted from auto to burst firing. I liked the plasma grenade in the hilt, that was a nice touch. I tend to get nervous to when my articles attract interest, I'm always worried that someone will point out a major flaw that I've overlooked. I reread the article and it makes more sense to me now, especially since I remembered that the Drones in the Halo games seem to fire their Plasma Pistols in bursts anyway. Sure thing! How 'bout I use one of my existing templates as a rough draft and then you can take a look and tell me what you like/dislike and what you want changed? Here's my first shot at the template: Unfortunately I live on the East Coast so time translation may be a bit of a problem for me. I do like the Beast Riders, it's nice to see a traditional cavalry unit out there (can't remember ever seeing one before). I find it interesting. However, I'm always a bit wary about overmaking the Yanme'e. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Category Hello there! Just a tip, to set up your category, go to the bottom of one of your pages, click on the red link, and just save the red link page. Then, voila, your articles that are marked with your property/writer template will be there. :) They're good for a beginner, good for anyone, noob or veteran. My articles when I got here sucked like a lollipop. Seriously. So in general, nice articles. I can see your a Drone fan. Nice. Yeah, same for me, but with Elites. Oh and look at the text box in my sig. Sorry! Im in the middle of making an article, and yes, I'll do what you said before. PS: Reply at the bottom of my page. Hey, add your sig to my friends section. Strange how fast that happened, wasn't it? Cool. Thanks! Great article! A little over use on the word and stem they. Good job! And about the dual. Hmm. I'll think about it. But I've got an idea. Do you think you can help this article, I'll add the dual template later. Quee. Whatever, add some stuff. Right now I'm working on a very secret project. An ODST. He is going to be awesome, and just a word from the wise, don't just write about the Drones, what about a you based article, or a heroic Elite, a Cowardly Grunt, anything! Even you as a drone! Getting good already, view my only remaining bad article from ages ago. When your done, it is Xerex 'Rexatee. lol Hi Hey, Meat and Taters here. Saw some of your articles and I have to say: they look great. Good job. Later. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Good Work! I like your work on the Drones ;) Keepz it up :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Me, Stern? Why you say that? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 22:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : ;) I gotz ta go! I'm tired. Check out some of mah Articles (If you has time ;) Joshua McCallan SPARTAN-G024(ODST Joshie) Mary Lynn Check them out ;) Look at my shameless advertisin SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 22:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Heh Girls on these/this/ site/s/ isn't as uncommon or weird as it may seem. :D It is where I live too, they treated me like crap in school because I'd rather play a video game than gawk over boys. ¬_¬ But I meant internet wise it's not all too uncommon. :] Palamok Can I use the Drone Emirates in my article Mark Nickels? :::Thx, :::::EliteMaster117. Well, helping, fighting against Drone Nomad Loyalists. Would that be possible? PS: Thx for the help with Xerex. No worries, I'm used to cuss, and it's an enslaved Drone that is part of the Covenant Nomads (See Andrew Weber) Baw Wee's article. A piece of the Covenant Nomads, a new group of Covies I think, but just to be sure, check it out. That'll work! Sure, you create it, with a cool name, and I'll add! Greatly! Pretty good, but it is going to be a Big Battle Over Many Fighters At The End, and so the Quee, Drones, and UNSC will be there, but keep the name, it sounds great. Hmm? A milittary, led by Certus. Thrax covers weapons. EMERGENCY! BLEEP BLEEP! Anyways, the date is strange, cuz' Mark was born after the battle date, and after the Human-Demon War ended, so just a minor error, should I fix? Planets WTF? Why should I change SPARTAN-151 to 103? And also you put my picture on you Userpage! WTF?-- OH YEAH! Great idea! Lets do it. PS: Did you watch The Clone Wars yesterday? Thought so, anyways, do it. Cad Bane rocks evilly. But I hate that blue faced monkey. Stupid wimp. Other things are, the article is going to rock. I went to the Kermit Sand Dunes in Texas and crashed. Not badly. Well, do the article, need help, message me, I'm working on Thrax. HOLY CRAP! It's awesome! Great job! Umm, I'm not sure we can do that, on XBL I will, but it's called Campaigning on Halopedia, I almost got in trouble for it, but I'm not sure about here, ask Ajax. That rotten tomato should help. JK. Sorry for not responding, I am making a game to go with everything. It focuses on three story plots, one of which is yours (Yanme'e). Yeah, just let me make the article, basic stuff. Than we'll work. When doing an infobox image, don't do the thumb thing. I removed the thumb part. And important things about Halo: Orbital Revelation are, your in charge of the Yanme'e plot, showing the events the Yanme'e did to work up to the final level, where all three meet (not for the first time). And Revelation is meaning to the ODSTs, who are the Divine, type it in on Wikipedia. NVM the thumb part, but yeah, what you said. (About the game) No worries, it's professional material! Just Hang on a sec, and a C? Whoa! You'll know when to add levels, to the Yanme'e section of levels. It's fine. Anyways, the last level has to be named, Endwar. Yes, it's a space battle, sort of, The ODSTs sabotage a straggler ship from the stronghold, while the drones supply space cover. Go ahead and create. Good, now when your done, just space out the colons, and bold the titles. Doin pretty good! Somebody vandalized the godmodded template, so I tagged it with unrealistic. Sure! I'll get to Ajax. What the?! Man, that infobox is tough. Got no idea what half of it means. But satelites moons. <:) Yeah, well, I'm gonna go to sleep now (1:00 AM) here. Probably gonna finish up Revelation. Night. RE:RE:WTF Actually the tags go up to 175 apparently, and also there are already two SPARTAN-103s. And could you ask before using meh pictures? please? yhx.-- Afternoon I'm for that too, but hold on, adding something else to the game. Yeah, just added it. :) A short paragraph was added to the section, all about the Quee. Hurray! Uhh, I'll add some more stuff to Revelation, that deserves something good. Start on something, like Lok'Nok. IDK! Do something, add more levels to OR. (Orbital Revelation) Sure! But don't supply yet pics please. Hello I realize this is somewhat late, but allow me to say hi anyway. I do like the fact that you are focusing on the Drones. I've always thought that they have been under-represented on Halo Fanon. I created my own hive, but as far as I've seen, that was the only thing on Drones before you arrived. Hey I'm helping my fill in some dents in my dad's truck. But yeah, nice article! (Lok'Nok) I'll be back in 15 minutes. I'm back! Short, but excellent! Yeah, Oracle now, not queen. Well, just slap one on the end, crescent it with 50px, and take off the words thumb if you use the toolbar version. (Image) Cool! Bee back in a few (Shower) Back AGAIN! Y4Y! Me too. Ok! We should use the infobox used on Thrax. Gotta go, but add to this article, Delta Force needs a new member! Picture I know...okay whatever. But please do not swear.-- Dear SheWhoKnows, The image/picture within your sig is too big: I suggest shrinking it to 20 pixels-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:37, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, and please, don't get mad at Cortez, he's dyslexic. JK! NVM! Anyways, send all your friends an invite to Delta Force, but be sure to use the name RAINBOW Unit. Sorry, looking at weapons on Wikipedia! Ahh, Wikipedia, Your Definitive Source for all info in the world! (Citation Needed) Now, we wait. (Stares blankly into space while tapping feet) Odessa Texas. Rainbow, is not an acronym, but a codename, the real name is, well, RAINBOW Unit. And yes, it's sorta like zombies, but we fight smaller wars, like the one going on in Mexico right now, but not legally, behind the backs of the government(s). Not zombies. I don't think there is an official name, but CNN, told about a story I'm gonna tell you. This girlfriend and boyfriend were I think like on a date in Mexico, when she left, she never saw him again. A few months later, the guys who started the war sent a ransom with a black and white picture of the guy blindfolded, they had new hope and were going to get help from the government to pay the ransom, (1 million bucks) but guess when the pic was taken, when he was already dead. :( After that, well they, chopped his body up and flushed it down the toilet. Not kidding. That would be awesome! Sorta. Gosh, Mexico? First Automatic weapon! WOW! I remembered! Type in Juarez, Mexico! And I'll type in Mondragon! The top one. And yeah, it said right there, first automatic rifle. Created by a guy with the last name of Mondragon, oh and look in the contents when you get to the actual page, Ciùdad Juarez. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ciudad_Ju%C3%A1rez#Drug_cartel_violence HTML! Above! Y4Y! Clicky! Up! And I'll start. Hmm, we work behind enemy lines, so were gonna have to go in without permission, no one, I mean no one, can know about us. Not even them. So what we'll do is try to avoid official military help at all times. Fine, or not fine? Briefing: "We've got nothin' to lose, except our lives. This is one of the biggest drug cartels in the world, and were only a small part of it. So grab your gear, let's head out. (While Aboard Helicopter) We are going to head through the roof of an abandoned warehouse, cut through the allies in between, and sneak past officials and the enemy using those grappling hooks. (Points to the back of the helicopter) Than, we'll be behind enemy lines. Escorting hostages to the warehouse, and holding off until we get picked up. Ready?" That's the briefing, so let's get writing! RE:RE:RE:RE:WTF Yah, sorry I snapped. I know it sounds weird but the reason I was mad was that, I got my arse handed to me in COD4 like 7 times in a row in multiplayer. lol.-- Yeah Yeah, RP style. I'm waiting for a reply on the RP! Zombies More Zombies Darfur Infected. Yeah, I know what you mean. Just a horde of African Zombies. (It's not racist!) Hi, Evelyn, good to hear from you. I've read some of your articles, as a newer author, I've found them to be quite novel. how are you doing? hope things are well Warm regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Nice story! Except enemy needs an ! mark at the word ENEMY! Well, awesome. I'll Be working on something big! Classified, awesome. Fine, the Heracles-class Frigate. Oh, well, acch. Lets go to the RP, shall we? "A small group is pulling a hostage over the border for execution, we need to stop them before he crosses El Paso to Juarez, and avoiding Border Patrol, or Minutemen, for that matter is gonna be hard! Cortez got wounded earlier, and won't be able to help. Let's motivate!" Which one? Be more specific. Compliment Hello there, I just wanted to say Welcome to the Halo Fanon Community (LOL, like alot of people already did) and how impressive your Articles about the Yamne Emirtates and Yamme Armada are most impressive. I wish you and your Articles that best of luck in this community. The Phenomanal One Hey, it's E.M, check out this, Travolt Facilities. Aiden It can be both but obviously in this case it is a boy Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 23:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) About your article - RE: Thanksicles Sure, I would like to do a dual article with you. Just an idea, why don't we try to make a Battle of Palamok, Yanme'e Homeworld. You know, Separatist Forces attempt to liberate the planet from the Loyalists, while UNSC Forces attempt to assist. But, of course, I wanna hear what you think. Have a Good One! The Phenomanal One Help Well, I don't know how much help I could be with your Yanme'e. Maybe I could contribute my Scarab for its green coat. I might download photoshop again and create more green vehicles for your Drones. but it's entirely up to you if you want that. -- I was jut wondering.... What do you think of my Hive Fleet Seta? That is my first Yanme'e article I've written. -- What type of weapons do you want for your Drones?-- I already have weapons for them. I just have to make a template for them all to go in so they stay organized. Also, can you figure out whats wrong with this articles infobox ? Deunan Armories High Caliber Offensive Weapon Just to let you know, I have created an Era Icon for you for your After War Era. The Pages that had the After War Era template have been changed quite a few times (by me) in order to get your era icon to work properly. So you don't have to take the changes as a threat or anything. You can check out for yourself, a few pages right now have the working era icon, the others I'm still working on.-- Here's a weapon I did last night:T-26- Well, I really don't have any factions of my own that use covenant weaponry, so I assume your Drones can use it.-- What are your trying to say with this Yanme'e Cruiser? And btw, I am about to make another weapon/upgrade similar to the T-26.-- Metalingus Alright, the Article has a good start. Plus, I made the First Battle of Palamok, I'm gonna make a Battle infobox and then you can write an intro. Is it okay if the Loyalists win this battle? The Phenomanal One Hey, I was just wondering if you'd be interested in another faction as either an ally or enemy of the Emirates. I've got this race, the Hai, that I haven't used in a while but I've got a bunch of articles for them... Ok, I have created the new weapon. T-34. This like the T-26 is an Yanme'e Emirate Exclusive weapon. -- Since I was disappointed to see the Hai get crushed in the last large-scale multi-user war they were in, I'd prefer allies to enemies. Of course, if it's war the Drones want, then the Hai have this as well as a bunch of other tough ships... (that was just in fun, wasn't being confrontational there or anything) Sure, what did you have in mind? In the universe they are currently involved in, the Hai have gotten pretty independent and nationalistic, but this takes place in another story they can be the badass mercenary race I originally created them to be (sort of like the Mandalorians on a very large scale). Thats not exactly what I meant, I meant that Remnant Loyalist Forces would gain Strategic Victory in the Battle, however, Separatist Forces would Launch an Counter-Attack and Eliminate the Remnant Forces. The Phenomanal One Sure, plus, I think my brain is fried from the College Accuplacer Test I took (Damn 600 Words). Sorry if caused you any trouble :(. The Phenomanal One I have an enemy for your Drones:Vrethrok. I created them yesterday or the day before, can't remember exactly. You don't have to use them as an enemy. It's just to help your Emirate production. -- Long Time, No See Sorry I have been sluggish in responding to your message. I've been... busy. Well I have only read a few of your articles to be honest; but I would be more than happy to read more, I'll leave comments on them too. Could you provide some links? By the way, well done. It seems that you're making quite a name for yourself here. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I guess I need to make the article a bit more clear huh. The vrethrok have no technology whatsoever. Because of that, they are limited to their home planet. Also, the Vrethrok aren't smart enough to use weaponry. I will soon update the article with this info and some others that might make them even more interesting. -- They'll Kill On Sight for anything. -- If you ask me, you're a really talented fanon writer who's more noticed than you put on. I'll get to those articles, but from what I've read from your work, you're pretty good. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll Leave you alone and give you some breathing space. Sorry that I was being an Asshole and swamping you. Plus, I'am going to let you start the Article cause I have no clue on what to do and I think you know better :(. The Phenomanal One Since the Hai are pretty much an entire race of SPARTAN-IIIs (in terms of combat strength and general tactics), military aid might not be the most realistic approach for them. How about increased Hai shipbuilding (since their ships are pretty freakin' huge) causes a severe shortage of resources and money in Hai territory? With civil war a serious threat, the Hai are open to being hired at a cheaper price than normal in order to get all the male adrenalin out of the society and to provide the warriors something other than each other to vent their frustrations on. Sounds good. If enough people are doing it than I'd love to do an RP, it would be the first time I've ever been able to use the Hai in one. Curved issue well first of all the curved sides provide a terrible surface for radar waves to bounce off, I think. Second this is a ship for my own (possible) era where new human ships are being influenced by the organic/curvy design of covenant ships. Third I just think it looks cool. I don't know if anyone I've worked with would join it unless they've got articles that link to your own. I really suck at coming up with good names, you might want to just do something simple and one worded like Alliance or something. Okay, sounds good. Is it going to be narrative based or dialogue based (like RAINBOW)? I have updated the Vrethrok. I don't know If I'll update it still. But so far it should help you understand them better :D -- Sure, why not. I was thinking about the name for it while overreading your conversation with Actene and I came up with RP:Increasing Threat(s). However, it is your RP so it is your decision. -- You don't need to try to please me. It's your RP. I am working on my own RP at the moment, but I haven't RP'd in so long being in yours may help prep me for my major one. If you haven't seen it it's still under construction but:EoS-- Perhaps you should include the UNSC as well, since it will let people with existing characters have an easier time joining in. BTW, do you have an explanation as to why the Brute fleet is so big, like a big shipyard or something? Re: I think I've read a few, but I'll pay attention now. Hyper Zergling 02:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Your BR looks good. It will work well with your RP perhaps. -- You know I've been doing some thinking, and I've discovered that you having your own universal branch if that's a way to describe it, it may be difficult for users to incorporate their articles which most of them are in the same universe as everyone elses into yours. Now you don't have to do this, but my suggestion would be to have a friend or yourself create these factions that would be understood and plausible in the lets say average universe. For your UNSC, I would suggest that a fragment of it or a certain branch with its own commander was to help your Yanme'e without the orders of their superiors. The movement would be easy, but the choice may be difficult. That is why it's your decision as they are your articles. What ever your choice, it will always be the right one. -- Yeah, my articles don't make any sense sometimes, but people just start yelling on their first comment. I have seen your username very often. Hyper Zergling 14:03, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Fear Me! I have two things. 1. Sorry for the comments on the UNSC-Drone thing, It just doesn't seem plausible to me. But anyway. Onwards and Upwards :P 2. For your RP, my Species (The Nexus) are allies with the Hai, after a short and rather costless war (For the Nexus) and I was wondering If I could use 'em? Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 08:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Your Stuff Pretty interesting. I've read only a few though. You must've been obsessed with drones when you started playing Halo, heh. Hyper Zergling 15:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know If I want to keep my Sun Drones, if not, do you want to use them in your Emirate? -- You don't have to take the entire article, you can just take the pictures and place them with their own story. Or you could keep the article. It's up to you. -- No, I just think they would be an interesting addition to your Emirates rather than a separate hive.-- Maybe. I have allot to do right now, but I may sign up. You can start it whenever and I could just enter late if that happens.-- A problem I was looking at one of your articles, Yanme'e Kama-class Cruiser, and I saw that the speed of the ship is 7 Light years an hour. Now this speed is grossly over the limit of currently known slipspace travel. If your ship were to travel non-stop it would travel 168 light years in one day. Now the fastest I've seen is 9 LPD which was this Ares-class Battlecruiser, that people take seriously. So either change the per hour to per day or nerf the speed if you want it to be considered Canon-friendly. Thanks I appreciate it... puts things in perspective. It's definitely gonna affect my writing for better or worse. I dont know... My mind is too preoccupied to even think about writing... thanks for the suggestion though... Hahah, thanks, that makes me feel loads better. Seriously. Thank you so much, S-08B! RP When do you want to start it?